Pillows
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: They are big bags of fluff ment to comfort the head, but to Gaillard, it comforts the heart. Gaichi. Fluffy pillow fluff


**I promised a certain someone I would write more Gaichi stories *nudge nudge wink wink***

**And I haven't written a fluffy Gaichi story yet, so here ya go I guess.**

* * *

Gaillard secretly loved pillows.

When no one was around, he would hug a big fluffy pillow under bed sheets and make lots of happy noises, comforted by how big and puffy it truly was.

But of course with him having such a big reputation, he never did it in public, acting as calm as possible and turning away when he saw the nearest pillow.

The teal haired man watched as the kids in his mansion ran outside to play, carrying little mini figurines of Vanguard units around, sighing in relief as the door closed shut with a click, the screams and laughter of young children dying away behind the protection of the door.

Gaillard walked back to his room, gazing up on his bed. Upon the top of the sheets were two, big fluffy pillows. Gaillard felt his face flush in happiness as he emitted a squeal and flung himself on the bed, burying his face in it.

"Gaillard? What are you doing?"

The teal haired man froze, lifting his face up from the fluffiness as he turned to look at the person standing in front of the open door.

Aichi.

"A-Aichi sama!" Gaillard spluttered, shoving the pillow away and brushing himself, walking up to the mildly amused bluenet. "What are you doing here?"

Aichi smiled, looking like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"I came to visit. Remember I promised that I would come to visit you every now and then?"

Gaillard wanted to punch himself in the face. How did he forget?!

"By the way, why were you hugging a pillow?" Aichi once again looked like he was going to explode with laughter. The teal haired man took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, can you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Sure." Aichi smiled. Gaillard sighed.

"I have a fetish for pillows."

The moment he uttered the words Aichi let out a snort, which quickly transformed into soft laughter. Gaillard watched him, his face growing red.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow.." Aichi gasped, wiping a tear from his eye. Gaillard stared directly at the floor.

"Still, I understand."

Gaillard looked up, shocked, meeting a pair of blue hues that glimmered with wisdom.

"You hug a pillow because you still have regrets about your family, and you constantly want to hug them when you feel uncomfortable, want them to make you feel better."

Gaillard widened his eyes, shocked.

_How..._

"I know how that feels." Aichi murmured, placing a hand on his heart. "While I was asleep at the throne, I was at constant battle with the seed inside of me, and the whole time I wanted someone to help me fight it, to help me up when I weaken."

Gaillard felt tears well up in his eyes as he recalled how he wanted to serve Aichi, to protect him and accompany him. But he was alone all along.

Once again, Gaillard felt the sense of failure burn in him and started to scorch his heart, tears falling and staining the ruby carpet as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Aichi sama. I was never there to accompany you, to help you fight the seed." Gaillard whispered hoarsely. He jumped as a warm hand cupped his face as Aichi kneeled down as well, lifting his head so they were at eye level.

"It's fine." Aichi smiled, his own eyes shining. "I'm just glad I can see my friends again.

Gaillard couldn't bring himself to argue, his throat ached too much. Gaillard closed his swelled eyes.

"Gaillard."

Said man looked up at the boy, who had his arms outstretched in front of him, a welcoming look in his eyes.

"Come. I will be your pillow."

Gaillard heeded the order quite happily, running into those welcoming arms and burying his face in Aichi's shoulder, quietly sobbing as warm arms wrapped around him, one hand gently stroking his hair to attempt to comfort him. Gaillard pressed his face down on his shoulder, allowing Aichi's scent to waft in his nostrils and comfort him, his scent reminding Gaillard of his long dead mother.

Gailliard widened his eyes as he realized how Aichi was so like his mother, the scent, the eyes, the gentle smile on his face. Gaillard narrowed his glimmering eyes, more tears spilling out as he continued to weep.

Aichi gently patted his back, trying to put the man at ease.

Gaillard finally wore himself out, after many hours of crying. Aichi looked out the window. The vivid colors of the sunset painted the sky and danced around the sun. The bluenet couldn't help but smile as he carried the asleep Gaillard on the bed, taking off his wet white jacket and placing it gently on him as a blanket.

Aichi placed a gentle kiss on Gaillard's cheek before turning around to open the door.

"Sweet dreams, Gaillard."

The door closed, leaving an asleep Gaillard in the room, hugging his pillow, a peaceful smile upon his face as he gently slumbered as the dancing colors of the sunset retreated into a beautiful night sky.

* * *

**I couldn't really think of anything. But the first thing that popped in my head was 'pillow', so I decided to write a silly little Drabble. Turns out another idea popped into my head halfway through the story so I just edited it, and made the story much deeper than originally planned.**

**I'm not sorry.**


End file.
